


Wet

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for Flufftober 2019Day 5: Wet





	Wet

Taking some time off to spend them in Spain had one of Lorenzo’s better ideas, and not only because he loved the Mediterranean climates. New York was exciting and didn’t lack in opportunities for nightlife, cultural experiences, or culinary excellencies, but the warm wind rustling the leaves of an old olive tree couldn’t possibly be rivalled. 

Especially not with the present company. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sunbathing Shadowhunter next to him, and thankfully, there wasn’t any reason to. 

Andrew would occasionally shoot him a glance, smile, and focus back on his book, while Lorenzo had completely forgotten about his own and rather spent his time memorizing every line and curve of Andrew’s body. Not that he was already intimately familiar with all of those, but it couldn’t hurt to be sure now, could it?

For lunch they portalled to one of those small fishing villages he was so fond of, to find a small restaurant with a view of the sea. Through Lorenzo Andrew had discovered his love of seafood and Lorenzo was all too happy to indulge him; in fact, spoiling his Shadowhunter had become one of his favourite pastimes. 

Lorenzo had never had any problem doing all this alone. A weekend retreat with sunbathing in the nude, taking walks at the sea side, ending the day with a cup of Te Rojo or a glass of wine. But now, the thought seemed rather bland. And how could it not, when he could do all those things with the man he loved?

Sometimes, Lorenzo still couldn’t believe his luck. Especially not in moments like these, when he was walking hand in hand with this man build like a god, who was smiling at him ever so often with a light in his eyes as if Lorenzo had hung the moon. 

Well, at least Andrew was just as gone as Lorenzo was. A comforting thought. 

Lorenzo couldn’t help a burst of pride every time someone would – obviously or inconspicuously – ogle his boyfriend, but could he blame them? Wearing only jeans and a white shirt that wasn’t buttoned Andrew was bound turn heads. But he had only eyes for Lorenzo. 

Lorenzo made a mental note to thank Magnus again for the wedding invitation. 

They walked out onto a pier to look at the horizon, hand in hand, the breeze toying a little with their hair. Sadly they weren’t alone here; there was also a family of British tourists, parents and two children, a boy of maybe twelve, and a girl who was a lot younger, maybe six or seven. 

Lorenzo would have liked to enjoy this moment in peace and quiet, and not listening to the two kids arguing over some childish travesty or another, but Andrew was still holding his hand, so it wasn’t all bad. 

Until the girl suddenly shrieked like a banshee. 

Because her brother had, in his wrath, thrown her plush unicorn into the water. It bobbed on the shallow waves for a moment before it started to get soaked, and then sank. 

The girl was screaming at the unicorn to not go, the mother screamed at the boy for throwing it, and the father looked frantically around for a net or anything to save his daughter’s plushie, and now the boy was crying too because he was clearly regretting his misdemeanour and having hurt his sister.

Lorenzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

Andrew let go of Lorenzo’s hand, and looked at the girl and her mother. She was hugging her daughter fiercely now, and was trying to comfort her because the unicorn had been swallowed by the sea. The girl was now crying in loud, wrecking, and heartbreaking sobs. Andrew took a deep breath, toed off his shoes, and dived into the water. 

Stupid, honourable, self-sacrificing Nephilim that he was. 

Moments later he surfaced again, clutching the sodden unicorn. The girl was shrieking again, for a different reason this time, and Andrew threw the unicorn up the pier where it landed next to her with a splat. Both parents were stammering out rivers of gratitude while Andrew just saluted them with a smile before he started swimming towards the shore.

Lorenzo left the pier to head for the beach to meet him there. 

And it left him breathless. 

Andrew in that open shirt had been a sight to behold. 

Andrew wading out of the water completely soaked, with the white shirt now clinging to his body in translucent folds of white, was a _vision_. 

Andrew caught the look in Lorenzo’s eyes and smile. And damn if he didn’t wade even slower now, giving Lorenzo a glare that made heat crawl across his skin that had nothing to do with the sun. 

Water was running down Andrew’s chest in small rivulets, accentuating his perfectly sculpted muscles, and it made Lorenzo’s mouth water with the urge to catch those droplets with his tongue. 

Having reached him Andrew smiled, and let Lorenzo take his hand. He didn’t resist being all but dragged into the dark, hidden space between two buildings, and he certainly didn’t resist being pushed into a portal. If anything, he was smiling, very smugly, knowing perfectly well what he had done to Lorenzo. 

But honestly, Lorenzo couldn’t say that he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this picture on Steve's ImdB (minus the runes, that was me) and used it as inspiration.
> 
>   



End file.
